A Final Request---Part One
by angie9281
Summary: Bill has come to the conclusion that after all he has done, he realized where he needs and wants to be. he must ask a reluctant Sookie to help him try to make his greatest wish a reality. Can there be salvation to a man with a past as Bill has had?


**Chapter 1**

"Welcome back. I am sorry for barging over like this but I had heard that there had been….trouble." Bill was on Sookie's front porch, hands in pockets, looking at his ex with concern. "If I had known, if I had even thought there was a traitor in your company-"

"Bill, Kyrie even fooled Eric. Pam followed us on our honeymoon and thank goodness she did….but please…..I don't want you blaming yourself. Kyrie and her cronies are dead and there is a new, stricter interviewing process for New Blood, I promise you."

Bill only looked slightly appeased. "I am glad to hear that. Sorry for your honeymoon being ruined."

"It wasn't ruined really. We still managed to get some sightseeing done, and Niall gave Eric a bracelet that lets him…." Sookie didn't know if she should reveal this to her ex. But then again, during the hep-v crisis, Bill had proven his loyalty to her ten fold, saving her many times during the months Eric had been away. The past, however was a tricky thing to forget and try as she might, she couldn't help but see Billith emerging from the bloody pool that terrible night. Remembering the terrible things he had done to her even before that mess was also not easily forgotten. "It's a faerie antique that Niall wouldn't give to just anyone." Sookie finished, deciding it was best not to let the secret of the bracelet out of the bag. The less who knew of it, the better. "You seem…off…..would you like to come in?" she asked with a concerned frown. As exhausted as she looked, Bill was appreciative that she was making time for him.

"Yes. There is something I would like to discuss with you." he replied and so she allowed him entry to her home, bringing him out a can of New Blood, which Bill admitted he was impressed with the success of the vamp beverage. "Whatever that Viking touches turns to gold, even Sarah Newlin's hateful blood." he mused

"So. what's bothering you?" Sookie asked as she kicked off her sneakers and flopped down on a couch.

"Since Jess and Hoyt left….did you know they moved back into the house they shared together awhile back?"

Sookie shook her head. "I can't keep track of everyone's living situations and what not. It's been hectic for me lately as you know…..what is it? Empty nest syndrome?" she couldn't help but quip but her smile faded as she saw his glum face.

"I guess you could say that….and though things have been going remarkably well as king this time around….I feel…lost. Empty. And I can't say that you getting married helped me any."

She narrowed her brow. "I really don't want to get into a pity party for you. We're still friends and I need you to get it through your thick head that there will never be a chance for us to be together again. Ever."

"I understand that perfectly well. But I was going through some old family heirlooms. Photos and some knick knacks of my family…..Sookie, I want to be with them again. But I don't even…I don't even know if I would even be able to get into heaven,. After all the things I have done. To you, to Eric. To everyone I care about."

She sat stunned. She knew how he pined for his family. Even Eric, she knew, missed his family. But he was living in the mow, the present. Then again, Sookie knew how horrible Bill's situation was with Lorena and how he had seen his family one last time before being taken away. Then having come back only to see his son dead from illness and Caroline being traumatized and then glamoured…..that night was one that would never leave his memory. And apparently, was as fresh a wound as any other. "I don't like how this is sounding, Bill. You almost sound like you're ready to die." she laughed awkwardly. Bill did not return the smile but instead turned away. "No!" she said, grabbing his arms. "I can't let you….I mean, its insane! What about Jessica? Your friends…you're not alone. You know everything Eric's been through and yet he's bounced back from so much pain and heartache. I believe you can too."

"Sookie, I have been contemplating this since the night I first rose as…this." Bill made his fangs drop for a moment before putting them away. "Almost every night I have had nightmares, visions of the life I could have had with my family. What if I could have spared Thomas from the illness that had killed them. I did go away to war but there was a chance I could have returned home. Human and in some capacity to at least attempt to save him."

"Company already? Darling, we just barely have had time to unpack." a voice spoke out from behind as Eric approached, standing in the doorway of the house. "I didn't mean to listen in but I heard the last part. Suicide, Bill?" Eric looked from the former soldier to the clearly distraught Sookie. "I don't think much of your timing."

Looking abashed, Bill had to admit he agreed. "I feel its ….time. And I need to find a replacement to take over for me-"

"Number one, I don't want to be king. I have my priorities straight." Eric interrupted, taking a place beside Sookie, who leaned into him for support. "Secondly, I just started respecting and liking you. And now you want to pull this drama?" But Sookie stopped him with a touch on the arm.

"Bill, I am tired…..let's discuss this tomorrow. I can't….I just…." she was getting teary eyes and had to run back into the house. Both vampires remained silent, listening only to her feet racing up the stairs and slamming a door behind her.

"Well, that was one hell of a welcome home present but I should attend to her…." Eric paused. "I understand how you feel. Neither of us has had a traditional life, now have we? But I like to think we have persevered. When she thought you were lost for good to Lilith's influence, she never gave up on you, as angry as she was at you. Nor did she give up on me after….everything I have done. I do not want to lose you as a friend and would…..lament your loss. Never thought I would utter that phrase. I do wish you would think of everyone else before you decide anything…..rashly."

Bill offered a slight smile. "I appreciate your friendship and guidance. Never thought I would say that myself. And I am thinking of her. And of Jess. I will return tomorrow evening and we can discuss this. I am not trying to be selfish, Eric, I know there will be people hurt by my decision. But I also never asked to become what I have." with those words, Bill swept off into the night as Eric shook his head and entered the house.

The Viking found Sookie lying on her bed. "You know, we really should think about getting a larger bed, now that you're a married woman." he teased as he sat down gently beside her. Her back was to him but he could see she was still crying, she was shaking ever so slightly. She still carried deep feelings for Bill, that much was clear and Eric was resigned to accepting that fact. After all, it was her wedding band he wore and she his, the precious gifts they had given each other not too long ago. She could not bring herself to offer much of a smile at his attempt to lift her spirits. He hated seeing her like this and she knew it.

"I'm sorry…I know it's the time where we are supposed to get our life started together-I mean, really get it started. Leave it to Bill to do this, to drop something like this on me at a terrible time."

"I don't think he meant for the bad timing. I believe he has felt like this for a very long time. I felt it myself at one point after I was turned."

"But you….you agreed to what happened to you. You let Godric turn you….."

"Yes and I knew very well I would have died. But so much was already taken from me. My parents killed, my baby sister…..what else did I have to lose? There were times I wished I could return to the remains of our clan, to take the crown that I was stubborn, stupid to have tried to refuse from my father. I learned a short time after I was turned that the remainder of my people were killed. The wolves had returned to try to finish the job, believing me dead."

"You were." Sookie couldn't help her wise ass remark, to which he had to smile softly."

"No one knew what had become of me and when I did get to return to the castle where I had seen my family slaughtered and saw the remains of my people scattered about, I regretted not having remained to fight with them. I wanted o doe then and there, to reunite with my family and believe that there could be nothing left for me. Godric soon taught me I was wrong, by training me, taking me around the world and eventually giving me a sister in Nora."

Sookie winced at the mention of the name, knowing how terrible her demise had been, how deeply the scars still ran deep over that loss. "She loved you and I wish I had gotten to know her better."

"You two would have been great together." agreed Eric. "and there will never be a day that goes by that I will not think of Godric and Nora. The family that we could have been…"

"You've not lost all of us…." Sookie said gently. "He really does want to be with his family, it's really all he has wanted for a long time. I want to think he is being selfish for giving up his life now, that he'd be leaving so much behind himself. But…."

"It's not a easy decision he is trying to make. And I don't think he's being selfish. Not entirely, anyway. The guilt he has carried is just too much for him to take. Perhaps I am stronger than him in that respect for still walking the earth after all these centuries. And not giving in to the random sense of loss that does come over me from time to time, I did learn a great deal from my experience with having hep-v however and feel almost foolish for being as melancholy as he is now. I think the thing to do for him would be to be supportive as best we can."

She nodded and blinked back tears. "Then we will hear him out tomorrow night?"

"Yes. But I think it important Jessica be brought along as well…"

"I have a feeling he will bring her along too." with that, Sookie closed here eyes and drifted off to sleep, memories of the past filling her dreams with the good times and the bad she had shared with her ex. All she wanted for anyone she had loved was for them to find peace in life. Perhaps this was the only way for Bill to find his own peace.

**Chapter 2**

She had spent the afternoon puttering around the house, feeling somewhat comforted by the fact Eric has spent the night in his freshly redecorated cubby. It was clear Sookie would not be giving up her house to live in Eric's and with them having been gifted the former queen of Louisiana's mansion by Bill, they certainly had no lack of places to live. Eric was to retain his home in the same highly secure, gated community that Pam also lived in but he rarely spent time there, even long before he had even met Sookie. Houses and things didn't matter to either of them, so long as they had each other, especially after all of their heartache and struggled they had gone through to get to this point. Bored and full of her worries and concerns over Bill, Sookie opened the doors to the hidden cubby and descended down into the small but immaculate living space that had been ever so slightly redesigned. There were shelves added now, a shelf that contained Eric's father's crown and his sword. Along with a variety of books and some other relics of his past, Sookie had been touched when he had said he would rather have such things as these kept here with her, his most precious of his possessions. Reminding him she was no object to be owned, he had quickly rephrased his sentiment, though in good humor, Sookie had taken no offense, though she had threatened to kick her hubby in a place where any man would find themselves in some discomfort, to say the least

She sat in a chair that was placed by a small desk that he kept when he occasionally worked on paperwork for his multiple business ventures. She sat, lost in her thoughts, waiting for the sun to go down and watched her husband sleep soundly. Feeling the start of tears beginning to creep into her eyes again, she moved to the bed and went to curl up beside Eric, who awoke with a start, his hands going around her throat as her eyes widened in stunned surprise. Letting her go as he quickly realized who it was, he put his fangs away as well and shook his head. "You really shouldn't sneak up on a sleeping vampire, Sookie. Especially after the vacation we just got back from…"

She frowned. "Sorry….I should have known better but I thought you would have slept better than that considering its only three in the afternoon." she cocked her head thoughtfully. "don't tell me, you had a bad dream?"

He reclined back against the pillow and looked at her hard before he relented. There were only two women he would ever reveal things like this to and even then, he knew such talk made Pam uncomfortable. She always thought her maker as being invincible, fearless. Though they all knew now, after everything that had happened over the years, that that was far from the truth. "I saw you…..and Bill. And then there was a lot of….gore. You were left alone, sobbing and then you….." he stopped and closed his eyes to collect this thoughts. "You killed yourself."

"A murder suicide, you really dreamed that…..but you know how I feel about him now. Friends, that's it and I don't want a friend to die." Sookie reassured him

"I know that. I do. As much as I have come to respect Bill and can count him as a friend, I also think he is going to make things hard on you when it need not be."

"You want to stop him from doing it."

"I can't chain him up in silver for eternity." Eric replied. "Well, actually, I could, but then what?"

She turned away from him and went to get off the bed but he took her arm, stopping her. "I am not in the mood for jokes right now….." she saw the ghost of a regretful look cross his face before continuing. "But I appreciate you trying to make me feel better."

Stroking her hair, he thought back to the sordid past she had shared with her ex. All the torment, the pain and the anguish Bill had put her in was immense, never to be outweighed by the good times they shared and the friendship they had even to this day. "Stay here and get some rest. I can't really go anywhere right away anyhow. Sleep. You look tired. I can go talk to him if you want. But you know he is stubborn."

"Not nearly as stubborn as some I know." Sookie offered a smile as she closed her eyes, falling asleep within moments. As soon as he felt the last bit of sun fade from the sky, Eric carefully left the bed and the cubby, making a beeline for the tormented southern vampire.

**Chapter 3**

Jess had answered the door when Eric knocked and standing behind her was Hoyt. Judging by the red tears on her cheeks, Bill had revealed his desire to meet the true death to his only progeny. And it had not gone well, judging by the shattered and torn up paintings on the wall. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him. I'm not as mad as I think I should be…..I know he misses his family and all that…..I get it but-"

"You go off with your lumberjack or whatever he does for a living now." Eric was paying little attention to Jessica's husband who boldly walked up to stand beside Jess.

"I happen to be training to be a deputy for the Bon Temps police department. Jason and Andy are shorthanded again. All you vamps scare the recruits away." Hoyt said with his fists clenched. Jess took him by the hand and led him away from the provocation.

"Look, if anyone can help here, its Eric. He's not such a bastard as you may think he is." Jess was about to reveal some of what she had come to learn about the secret softie but a withering look from the Viking put a stop to that.

Hoyt nodded. "Why don't we go out for a walk then. Let them talk in peace. I know staying here, you'll just listen into every word they say and it may make things worse. Fresh air will do even a vampire good."

"Listen to him. He's smarter than he looks, considering who his mother was." Eric smirked.

Nodding, Jess led Hoyt out of the house as Bill emerged from the upstairs. Heading down the staircase slowly, he looked a little surprised at his guest. "Not exactly who I was expecting but….I understand why."

"We need to discuss this. Now. Do you even care what you are putting her through? The torment? She hasn't slept well and I see the light slipping from her eyes, replaced by the worry and fear she has for losing you."

Leading Eric into the living room, Bill gestured for him to take a seat on the leather couch before he took a seat in a chair opposite him. There was a small fridge in the room and walking over to it, Bill pulled out a couple of cans of New Blood. "Can I offer you a drink? I have to give you credit, you've got the best bottled blood on the planet. Or should I say canned?"

"Don't chance the subject." Eric held a hand up, refusing the drink offer. "I won't say I am not a little shaken by your apparent leanings towards meeting your true death. Is it set in stone that you are definitely going to-"

"I decided I will go through with it, yes. Jessica was not happy about it, of course. But she has Hoyt now. I tried to make her see that. I released her and I think she can do well without me. I know she is angry at me for deciding this but…then she understood. Somewhat, I guess."

There was a silence. The definitive decision was clearly made and there was really nothing left to be said. But damn it if Eric was not going to try one last time. If not for Jess, for Sookie. "Have you really thought things through? Are things truly that bed in your life now that you would even leave Sookie behind? In pain over your demise?"

"I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt anyone. I need to do this though. And maybe you think me weak for this, for following what I have wanted for so long. But think of this, I will be entering the unknown. I don't even know if I will end up in heaven, not after all I have done. I so wish I knew for certain where I would be ending up."

Sighing, Eric stood to leave. "Then you truly are dead set on doing this. But if nothing else, perhaps I can find some way to get you to where you desire to go. Even if it means delving in to….magic." he said the last work as if it tasted foul.

Bill raised his eyebrows. "You would be willing to look into that?"

"As much as I hate all magic, save for what keeps this," he gestured to himself "in all its glory and Sookie's magic, if I can help ensure you get your wish to reunite with your family, then I will do what I can. And I can try to convince Sookie to help as well. I have a feeling she will inevitable need to be involved in this in some way or another."

Bill got up to see the Viking out and offered him a handshake, to which Eric accepted. "I appreciate it. I do."

Eric turned to see Jess and Hoyt returning, Jessica with a hopeful look on her face as she walked up to him.

"Did you convince him not to go through with it?" she asked.

Pursing his lips, he was surprised to find himself feeling….sympathy for Jessica. Heaven help him, he had grown somewhat fond of even the progeny of Bill Compton. "I tried….but he has his reasons-"

Interrupted by a violent slap across the face, Jessica pulled Hoyt into the mansion, no doubt to rip into her maker turned father figure for what Eric knew would be yet another useless battle. Making his way back to Sookie's room, he found her still fast asleep, dreading the news he would have to confirm to her the end for her ex was inevitable now.

**Chapter 4**

"I wish….I wish there was a way that this could be solved without anyone dying. That things could be changed." Sookie was sitting in Moon Goddess Emporium talking with Holly about Bill's decision. She had understood that Eric and Jess had done what they could to try to deter him from his choice. However, as hard as this was going to be for herself, Sookie wanted to make things a little less painful for the others in his life who cared about him, especially Jessica, who had found a far better father in Bill than her human father had ever been to her.

Holly was rifling through several books that she had thought could be of help to them when Sookie had revealed the situation to the wiccan. With a sigh, Holly shut the tenth book she had gone through and shook her head. "I don't see anything that could really be of help. I understand him wanting to be guaranteed passage to heaven but lord help me Sookie, I don't have enough juice to perform anything close to that kind of miracle magic."

"I had a feeling it was a long shot…..wait, what's that?" Sookie nodded to a folded up piece of paper that had appeared out of nowhere atop the stack of books.

Taking the paper in her hands, Holly skimmed the parchment top to bottom. "It's from your grandfather." Holly passed the paper to Sookie who read it and as she did so, a sad smile came across her face. "Niall is too busy with some other affairs in Faery to come but says with the right people, this can be done. Nothing is impossible, right?"

"It sounds like Bill has to go through a test in order to go to…..you know." Sookie couldn't bring herself to talk about this any more than was necessary. Heaven. Hell. Both were permanent, there was to be no coming back. If nothing else, she wanted to see him safely to his long lost family and was prepared to do what it took. Pausing to look at the paper again she closed her eyes. "But it sounds like this is not going to be easy. Or painless."

Holly patted Sookie gently on the back. "If this is what he truly wants and is truly regretful of the things he has done in the past, then the pain will pay off and it will work out."

"I'll go talk this over with him tonight." Sookie said. "You gonna be around tonight? I would imagine he would want to go through this tonight and we need a genuine wiccan to head this thing up."

"Yes. I am free. Give me a holler when you're ready and I can be at….his place?" Sookie nodded. "His place at the time you want."

"Thank you Holly." Sookie replied with a slight glumness.

"Sookie?" Holly called to her before she exited the shop. Sookie turned her head to face Holly. "You are really giving him a precious gift if this works like I pray it will. There is nothing more important than family and after learning all I have about him…..well, I wish him the best too."

"Thank you. You've been a good friend to me, I hope you know how much I appreciate that. I will talk to him tonight. Knowing him, I would imagine this will be the night for….." she shook her head sadly and swept from the shop, Holly feeling terrible for the torment that not only Sookie was going through but everyone around her was going through as well.

**Chapter 5**

Explaining what she had gleaned from Holly, Sookie watched Bill pacing before his fireplace, looking furtive. Finally, after a long silence, he looked straight into Sookie's eyes. "I will do what is necessary. You say Holly will bring more information with her? I want this done tonight if possible." he said.

"No matter what the test will mean for you? I should have asked what kind of a test this will be but….." she trailed off.

"I don't care; the way I see it, I have a lot to make up for and if the test means I suffer, then so be it."

She said nothing but went to embrace him. "If your decision has anything to do with me….I can't take that kind of guilt. I can't stand the idea of me being a reason you are planning on going along with this." Sookie said as he hugged her close. "Part of me wishes, that when this…..is done….that I could have the whole thing glamoured from my mind. from everyone else's minds, just to spare them the pain. but then they would be missing the overall picture of you and your life. and it wouldn't be right, I realize that. besides, there is nothing that can be done to assuage how I imagine Jess will feel after this happens."

Bill took her by the hand and sat down on a couch. "Firstly, I want you to promise me that you will not feel guilty about this, that you should carry no guilt over this. I admit, part of me is doing this to spare you from anything else I may do to you. You know as well as I do the things I have done to you in the past-"

"Eric's done bad things too but you don't see him trying to off himself….though he did tell me about how he felt when he was dying of hep-v." Sookie replied.

"He is a batter man than I could ever be for you and that you have him is a comfort to me. and I know that deep down, he dies care about Jess and will have her back if she needs it. Jess has a support system around her and she has grown so much as a vampire, I feel she will be okay. she and I had a long talk before you arrived here tonight. she said she was still mad at me for this decision but understands why. I am glad she has Hoyt back in her life. That gives me further comfort too."

"So, she's….ok with it?"

"Not exactly ok but she knows she cant change my mind and well…I explained I simply believed it was time to see what was out there for me, if I were to have the chance to see my family, to be with them again. Jess said she always felt bad how I was torn away from them so cruelly by Lorena. that I allowed myself to be twisted into a bloodthirsty monster by that….thing….is something I can never forgive myself for. Sookie, I am ready."

And with those words, Sookie made a series of phone calls, bringing together those who would see the former soldier off, hopefully to the place he had so long wanted to end up yet felt his misdeeds had put walls up to keep him out of. time would tell if the spell Holly had would work

**Chapter 6**

Holly took Sookie to the backyard of Bill's mansion as soon as she arrived and though she heard with her vamp hearing the arrival of others, including Eric, Sookie remained with Holy, helping her set up what would be needed for the spell. there was plenty of silver chains and a alter had been dropped off earlier by a friend of Holly's who happened to own a forklift. the black stone altar along with the silver chains glimmered menacingly under the starry night sky and as soon as she had put one of four tiki torch candles into the ground at each corner of the alter, Holly nodded approvingly. "We should get everyone out here."

Nodding, Sookie glimpsed Holly getting out the paper from Niall along with an assortment of vials and a few crystal pendants, all the same-a clear white and carked into tear drop shapes. Reaching the house, she had barely crossed the threshold when she was swept up by Eric.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. "On the phone you sounded…."

"Crappy." a voice interrupted. Pam, of all people was approaching with Willa and Tara close behind. "But we came for moral support. You've looked worse, Sookie."

Taking it as the compliment she knew it to be, Sookie smiled at Pam and her other friends. "Head out to the back yard. I want to wait for Jess and go out with her." as the three vamps passed, Sookie was touched by the soft squeeze Pam gave her hand, even though she hadn't looked at Sookie as she passed.

"She's really come to like you." Eric mused as he turned back to Sookie. "But really, how are you doing?"

"It's not going to be the same….I love him and still hate him a little all the same. I wanted to fully forgive him for all he has done to me over the years. And I thought I had. But with him making this choice, I realized I don't completely forgive him. And part of me is glad he will be gone! I'm a terrible person….."

There was a silence as they stood in the doorway. "No. you are a incredible person with talents unmatched. I admit, I have taken to call him a friend and ally but I understand your anger at him. You are not wrong to feel that way. But he is doing what he needs to do and though we may not agree, we need to be…..supportive." he said this last word with a funny look on his face. "Seriously, I never would have spoken like this even a few years ago. You have certainly influenced me, Sookie. Your own version of glamouring, I guess."

Managing to smile at him, she saw Jess and Hoyt arrive and with a gently hand, Sookie gestured for the two to follow them into the back yard. Seeing Jessica, Bill took her off into the woods for their final talk together.

**Chapter 7**

Jessica emerged with more tears down her face and tucking a envelope into her denim handbag, she hugged Sookie. "You've been a good friend to him and me. Thank you Sookie." she went back to where Hoyt was waiting for her and wept into his chest.

Holly came around with the teardrop pendants, handing one to Sookie, one to Jessica and the third and final one went around her own neck. Positioning the three women around the altar, she gestured for Bill. "Are you ready? Do you want me to explain what is supposed to happen? I read the information obtained and-"

"Thank you but no. I just….I just want to take a few moments to speak to everyone here." he nodded to Jason, Andy and Lafayette who had just arrived. As everyone stood in a position several feet back from the sacred area where the ceremony was to take place, Bill went on. "For years I have been living here in my ancestral home. I have spent time with all of you, gotten to know you as well as many others in the city. Some of you I have committed crimes against and for that I can only apologize and hope that someday I may get your forgiveness even though I may never know that, depending what occurs here this evening. I want to be seen as Bill Compton, the civil war soldier. A father and husband. Rather than this creature you see before you. The monster I was forced into becoming. A monster who at his worst, did terrible things. Even now, I have nightmares of the overpowering essence of Lilith's blood that made me into something I realize was nothing like what I wanted to be. Though it was thanks to that blood I was able to save my friends from the sun at vampire camp, the rest of that experience has forever left a mark on me. Here. And with the powers I had, I am thankful I didn't do anything truly monstrous. Though, I had my fair share of sins even before I drank the blood. Suggesting the blood factories be blown up while innocent people were killed…..I even assaulted Jessica, for God sakes! It all hurts, right in a place that is anything but dead." he patted the space where his still heart was hidden. He met Andy's gaze for a moment, the tension they still had after the loss of three of Andy's faerie children. "Andy, I once more apologize for what became of your girls and if I could undo it, I would do so in a heartbeat. I know Jess regrets her actions but if I had not been consumed by so many demons I would have been more aware and therefore a better parent to her and stopped things before they got as out of hand as they did."

Andy said nothing, looking rather stoic. But he walked up to the vampire and cleared his throat. "I have had many times I prayed to see your death. Once and for all. But tonight, I actually….don't want to see this happen. We are family. And….I believe you are sorry. Jess has been a good friend and protector to me and Adelyn. And Holly. For that, I think you brought up a good kid. I figure if Jess can't get you to change you mind, then I….just hope you find what you are hoping to….." Andy trailed off and shook Bill's hand, much to the surprise and relief of the vampire.

"Thank you Andy. I do appreciate that. To everyone else, I just want to say thank you for not giving up on me. For helping me find that goodness I like to think is still in me. But I want to feel like the human Bill again. I want peace. Sookie, Jess. I want you two to look out for each other like the friends I know you are." he kept speaking, directing his next words of praise towards the rest of the group, Eric and Pam included.

"He…..gave me the house in his will." Jess whispered to Sookie, holding up the envelope she'd been given earlier. "Everything….it's all mine." she frowned. "Makes me wonder who he will suggest becomes the new king of Louisiana." her eyes flickered towards Eric who was sharing a hushed conversation with Bill and Pam, Pam even offering a slight embrace to the vamp she loved to hate and had only recently had come to tolerate. "But you two….you've been down that path already and from what I heard, had quite a fight about it. He is busy enough what with the bar and the New Blood business, though.."

Sookie nodded. "Maybe it is something worth discussing again though…I would hate to see some vampire like Sophie Anne take over again. But now isn't the place to discuss that." and so, they stood bravely, watching and listening to the final words of their mutual friend.

"No matter what happens, I want you all to know I appreciate having known you all and I want nothing else for you all to move on and live your lives as fully as you can." Holly helped him position himself onto the altar as she began draping the chains of silver over him. She then positioned Sookie to the left of him and Jessica to the right, making sure they wore the pendants she had placed around their necks.

"Nothing will harm you, I promise." Holly said. "Are you ready?" she asked the two and looked at Bill, who was stoically ignoring the burning from the silver. He nodded.

"Then let's begin."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
